dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Resources
Dragon blaze features many different currencies and resources, which will be explained in this article. Some of them are replenishable through time and some are only earned through game mode rewards. Time Replensihed These resources automatically refill themselves with time. 1 Shoe/Ticket refills per 10 minutes. Both hit a cap at 30, but can be filled far beyond the limit through buying or claiming said resources, from the shop and mailbox respectively. Shoes Shoes are one of the game's main consumption resources, along with tickets. They are mainly used for dungeon-type modes such as Adventure dungeons or the Destruction Dungeon. more soon Tickets Tickets are one of the game's main consumption resources, along with shoes. The majority of the Honor Gorge uses tickets as their participation fee, in addition to Raid, which is located in Adventure instead. more soon Reward Currencies Used to buy other resources or rewards. Arena Coins Arena Coins (of just "Coins") are earned through ticket consuming game mode rankings. Such are found in the Honor Gorge. In the Coin Shop button, those Arena Coins can be spent for Costumes, Accessories , Jewelry and Magic Scrolls for the Magic System. Rubies Rubies (sg. "Ruby" is not used in-game) are earned trough all Game Mode ranking rewards. They can be spent in the Shop, accessible through the Inn lobby under the "Shop" button. They can be spent for Ally summons, Jewel summons, Costumes (Allies and Character), Shoes and Tickets. more soon Friend Points Friend Points (or FP) are earned every time a certain game mode is attended or interaction with friends on one's friend list. *In Arena one battle against a PvP opponent grants 3 FP, regardless of the outcome. (No Cooldown) *In Adventure requesting a friend's help grants 2 FP, regardless of whether the stage is cleared afterwards. (Each friend resets after 6 hours Cooldown) *By trading /gifting Friend Points with friends in one's friend list. 2 FP can be send and claimed. (Each friend resets after 24 hours Cooldown) They can be spent in the "Shop" of the Inn lobby for FP Jewel summons or FP Ally summons. They cap at 500 points, upon which trading with friends does no longer add to the player's bank. However, the points can reach far beyond that limit by being filled from any other source. Gold Additional Resources Essences Memory Essences (or Deify Essences) are used for the Deify System and all subsequentle system such as Key creations. They can be obtained from Adventure Dungeons or bought in the cash shop. The Essence Merge In early stages of the game, upon the release of the Quinque Dracos in the Season 2 patch, there existed 5 types of essences, each with a different color, distinctive for the draco that required it. In later stages of the game, Dark Essences were added to the game, which were required for Septem Archangeli. Soon after the addition of the third Deity essences, the Boden Essence, all 3 Deity Essences were merged into the Light Essence, now used for all three Deity Allies, released at that time. Generally, Essence Merge is an expected measurement from the game to decrease the amounts of different essences that the player has to farm. For that matter, it is expected that at least the essences which share the same usage system, get further merged in the future. Whether that is the case is ultimately up to FLINT's decision. Essences in Use In both the Global and Korean version * Light Essence * Hero Essence * Titan Essence * Transcended Essence fr:Ressources Category:Basics